


Waiting

by kaige68



Series: Bright Lights [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a date while Stiles does research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts), [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



> This was written for the wonderful [](http://fairyniamh.livejournal.com/profile)[**fairyniamh**](http://fairyniamh.livejournal.com/) and the incomparable [](http://drivvenwrinth.livejournal.com/profile)[**drivvenwrinth**](http://drivvenwrinth.livejournal.com/). Technically it's a reward fic that I'm forcing on them. It's an excuse for me to make more words. This does take place in the [Bright Lights](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/252678.html)-verse and follows after Yellowed without a specific time.

“How are you so calm about this?” Scott was worked up, incredulous, angry. Strangely opposite of Stiles unusual composed self.

Stiles merely shrugged and kept flipping through the book in front of him trying to find the symbol he was sure he’d seen somewhere before.

“He’s cheating on you!” Scott pulled the book away, in order to have Stiles’ full attention. “He’s out there with…”

“Coffee girl?” Stiles smirked. He didn’t hate the woman, he wasn’t her biggest fan, but he didn’t hate her.

“With _Coffee Girl_ , on a date, that if the pheromones she was throwing at him are any indication, a date that’s going to run into breakfast tomorrow, and you’re … cool with it?”

“I am.” Stiles said simply. He sat back and met Scott’s eyes, knowing that Scott was listening for the lie. “I’m okay with it. And it’s not cheating. We aren’t a _thing_ thing.”

“But you will be some day!”

“You don’t know that. Derek and I don’t know that. It’s just a weird… lightness. It doesn’t make us romantically involved. It doesn’t lessen either of our sex drives. It doesn’t make flirty coffee girls less attractive.”

“ _ **I**_ know it.” Scott crossed his arms and huffed as he sat back.

Stiles laughed as he flipped another page. “How do you know it?”

“I can smell it.”

Even without being able to hear the stutter in Scott’s heart, Stiles knew the petulant answer was a lie. “Huh, weird that Derek can’t smell it? Maybe he’s sick?”

“He’s cheating.” Scott mumbled again and tried to stare his best friend down.

Eventually, Stiles closed the book with no further clue about the symbol. “We’re not there, Scott. We don’t date. We don’t even hold hands.”

“I’ve seen you hold hands!” Scott pointed an AH-HA finger in Stiles’s face.

“Not like romantic walk on the beach kind of hand holding. It’s differ-” When Scott started to interrupt again, Stiles held up a hand to stop him. “It’s not the same, we aren’t romantically involved. Maybe someday, but I don’t expect him to be a monk until I start putting out.”

“He’s pressuring you to-”

“No, and that’s the point. We aren’t even there. Going out with the girl who eye humps him every time he goes into the coffee shop is no more cheating on me than it is on you.”

“So the next time we go for pizza you’re going to keep the number that the cashier keeps giving you? You’re going to finally take her for a ride in your _classic_ Jeep?”

Stiles just made a face.

“Because it would feel like you were cheating?”

“Shut up, okay?”

 

*~*~*

 

“You’re early.” Isaac hit the pause button on the remote when Derek came in. The glare he got back didn’t have it’s typical heat. “So it didn’t go well or wham-bam-thank-you-”

“It didn’t go well. Just leave it at that.”

“She was hot.” Isaac tried to make the comment sound conversational.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“And she’s been after you for months.”

“So?” Derek sank into the chair, opting for a disgruntled go-away look. A look that clearly wasn’t working for him.

“So she’s hot and eager, and didn’t seem to mind the idea of casual.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“So does that mean that you weren’t hot, eager, and in the mood for casual.”

Derek merely growled.

Isaac hit the play button and they watched the last half of the movie in silence. Finally when he was powering down the TV he asked. “So what was it? What didn’t go right?”

With a sigh, Derek tilted his head back on the cushion behind him. He closed his eyes and thought about the eager woman he’d left as soon as they finished eating. “She was…” And no, that wasn’t it either. “She wasn’t…” He didn’t know. She wasn’t right, she wasn’t what he wanted, wasn’t what he needed. She wasn’t…

“Stiles?” Isaac asked softly.

_Yeah,_ Derek thought to himself. _She wasn’t Stiles._


End file.
